The primary objective of making this cross was to produce a new rose variety having the continuous blooming habit, dark magenta petal margins, and winter hardiness of the female parent and the vigor, disease resistance, and abundance of flowers of the male parent. The pollination occurred in late spring 2000. The seed germinated during the winter of 2000/2001 and ‘ZLEMartinCipar’ was identified and first asexually propagated in 2001.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub commercial class designated ‘ZLEMartinCipar’ which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling (1997-1) of the polyantha commercial rose class with ‘Robin Hood’, a cultivar of the hybrid musk commercial rose class (not patented).